<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Runaway Princess and Cursed Mothers by SearchingSwanqueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933961">Runaway Princess and Cursed Mothers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingSwanqueen/pseuds/SearchingSwanqueen'>SearchingSwanqueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Divorce, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, SwanQueen Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:47:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24933961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SearchingSwanqueen/pseuds/SearchingSwanqueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They broke the curse and saved Henry. Now it times to go back home. It's been 10 years since they last set foot in Storybrooke. A lot has changed. Her cursed memories were fading but her daughters memories were so real.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Cinderella | Jacinda Vidrio/Henry Mills, Dorothy Gale/Red Riding Hood | Ruby, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Geppetto | Marco/Widow Lucas | Granny, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Greetings from the outside</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters from Once Upon a Time</p><p>So I know I have two other stories I haven't finished but I woke up with another story swimming around my head and I needed to put it into words. So apologies, each of my stories are work in progress.  </p><p>Set during season 7, based in Storybrooke seventeen years after Henry goes find his own story and Regina goes to help her son. It has been 10 years for the Mills family during the time of their curse. However Storybrooke  continued to move in time.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You ruined your life, don’t ruin mine!”</p><p>She stormed out of the house in the cold open air as her long blonde hair bounced within every step.  Only thing that mattered was getting to her secret spot. She did not want to live like this anymore, running away from another argument. She has two more years till she turns 18 and she will be out of this back water magically stunted town. All the lawn chores, the babysitting jobs, newspaper rounds and even working as dishwasher was still not enough. Two more gruelling years living with them. Everyone knows they hated each other, resented each other, all the speeches and false lies of their love being true. Her father an abusive alcoholic believed he was god’s gift to women. A mother with so much regret, living her life through her daughter, living on false hope. Her grandparents cannot help her, even though they watch their beloved daughter’s marriage implode in despair. They stood by and didn't do anything to ease their daughters unhappiness. It was watching a train wreck, listening to Grandma Snow that mum should be more feminine more appeasing to her father. What a crock!</p><p>She did not want to live like that, she was supposed to be a god damn Princess.</p><p>Hope that is what her mother named her, that even in dark days there is Hope. That is what her mother and grandmother preached. She hated the name.  She hated this town.</p><p>Every one that entered grannies out spoke the town not being same without her godmother and brother. Before she was born her brother and godmother disappeared. They were stories of another curse that hit and possibly swept them away. From the moment she was born her family was broken. Mum loved her but she felt guilt for loving me when her son and his other mother is missing. Dad always stirred things up when he mentions about Henry’s other mother. Dragging her name in the mud, and mum defending every breathe, every syllable. </p><p>Jealousy shining through that bitter state that caused her father to leave so often. Her father was barely home sailing away to other lands, fathering other children. She was not surprised to find out that she has a half-brother that her father conceived with Tinkerbelle. He chooses to abandon his son Liam to stay with mum because they preferred to lie to themselves that they have true love. If that’s true love she could not ever want to find hers. To be as miserable as them. Her father resented her mother and she resented him. She knew if it were not for him, she would be with Henry and his other mother, maybe they would not have vanished. She spoke so much love for both more love than she believed her mother has for her and definitely for her father. Everything she done was not good enough, she could not compare to Henry.  </p><p>She finally made it to her secret spot, she climbed over the City halls fence into a secret garden, she loved it there. A big apple tree right in the center of the garden. she loved sitting next to it reading a good book or even using it to rent her frustration. She called it ‘Grandmother Willow’ even though it was not a willow tree but an apple tree she like to think that the tree had a life listening to her. Today was different though, there was a girl same age as her tanned olive skin with long brunette hair tied into a high knot wearing thick rimmed glasses and black hoodie, with a red leather jacket, faded denim shorts with knee high boots and thigh high leggings. She looked like she was reading a big book on a branch of her favourite tree.</p><p>“who are you and why are on my tree”</p><p>“This tree?”</p><p>“Yes, this tree”</p><p>“I don’t think it is”</p><p>“oooh yeah it is”</p><p>“No, it isn’t”</p><p>“Yes it is”</p><p>“what are you five.” Said the brunette, glaring down at the blonde.</p><p>“Pfff I’m a senior thank you very much, what are you a freshman”</p><p>“Senior actually. Just moved here from Seattle” said the brunette</p><p>“You couldn’t have moved here, no body from the outside world moves here” stating the blonde</p><p>“Are you crazy or something” as the brunette stood onto the branch, trying to keep her balance.</p><p>“I am not crazy and get out of my tree!” Blonde raising her voice</p><p>“You mean this tree” Said the brunette as she dropped her book to the ground and turned away from the blonde as precociously back flipped off the branch and landed gracefully poised. All the Blonde could do was gape at the brunette.</p><p>They both looked each other up and down. Trying to see if there was a reason to be intimidated by each other. Both girls were strikingly beautiful. One blonde and one Brunette. Similar features, both had similar chin, but the brunette had luscious plump lips and ridiculously cute dimples. The blonde had freckles and was taller than the brunette.</p><p>“I’m Hope Jones and welcome to Storybrooke” the blonde drew out her hand for a handshake.</p><p>The brunette just stared at it with disgust and walked around the blonde, checking her from behind trying to analyse who this blonde was. Ignoring the irritated glare from the blonde.</p><p>“Rude much...” said Hope as she faced the Brunette</p><p>All she got was a smirk and watched the girl backing away from her before turning to leave, the strange brunette called out.</p><p>“Names Alba” as she winked at her before walking away. </p><p>Hope was not pleased with the first impression the stranger presented. She felt like she was prey, being studied before being eaten alive. As she watched the stranger walk away, all she could think about was the new girls name ‘Alba’. She was not from Storybrooke that is for sure.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Story time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I don't own the the characters of Once Upon a Time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like every fairy tale story boy meets girl. However, this is not a Disney fairy tale. Before Walt Disney there was Jacob Grimm.  Brothers Grimm was more realistic than the hopeful spew Disney produced. Therefore, Alba preferred her stories a bit Darker than some fairy tale cast off. In every story there is a heroin and villain. Maybe just maybe the true villains were the true heroes.</p>
<p> Let’s start this at the beginning….</p>
<p>Once upon a time there was an Evil Queen who cursed a land of fairy tales to a land of no hope. Victory was in her grasp until she desired a new happiness. Unconditional love was hard to find but she believed an orphan would fill the hole she created. She loved the boy with her every soul as he gave her the life she lost. Suddenly the boy learnt of heroes and villains, believing only black and white. Believing the only mother, he has ever known to be the worst of them all. Loving the idea of being a hero he went search for his birth mother, who shook both his mother’s life with his rude arrival and departure. One mother gained a son as the other was losing one. The boy caused nothing but pain to the mother who raised him. Deep down he thought he was doing right by vanquishing the evil with in her. It only grew within more sorrow for the woman who raised him… So, she fought the darkness and light with in her that was raging battle with her own very soul, ever since destiny brought the child to her care.</p>
<p>In time the boy and his birth mother broke the curse and the wonders of magic regained in the world of no hope. The Evil Queen curse defeated and left only the bare soul of the broken mother. Only a land with no hope gave the once Evil Queen redemption. The boy realized that life was not all black and white and that even good can be bad. His mothers fought to save him in the world fated for the lost. Neverland dropped the barriers of good and bad. Once good and once Evil saved the boy of hope vanquishing the darkness of the lands. Every action has every consequence. As the old world of the fae Magic has a price so does the actions mortals commit. The prices they owed always been sowed. Villain’s defeated, heroes fall. The boy finally learnt that every action you choose has different potential end. Heroes can be villains and Villains can be the heroes. His mothers are the very definition of those protagonist. Both saving each other from the darkness. People from the outer circle could not see the love that reflected through both mothers. The son that brought down the Evil Queen also brought the hope she needed to love once more.</p>
<p>Both Mothers blinded by each other’s self-doubt, self-awareness of potential happy ending with in each other. That they through what could be for each other with the undeserving men that leeched from them. One chose a Pirate with false redemption and seek only his selfish desires. As the other chose an unhonourable Thief that believed he was something more to his name. Both women chose watered versions of the people they genuinely wanted. Magic always had a price so does love. They chose to love the wrong people that their love for them tainted themselves. One mother who fought with a never-ending flame, the hero of her story now became meek damsel in distress. The once Evil Queen that carried assertiveness in her actions that her self-doubt was a mere shadow, now overshadows the once Evil Queen her loss of self-worth stolen by undeserving love.</p>
<p>Both heroines losing the connection they once have for each other losing themselves into the people desired them to be.</p>
<p>Destiny overshadowed the heroes of the story once again.</p>
<p>Evil Queen loses her thief and bares a new self-worth and confidence to herself once more. As she watches her true half fall into despair with, the man she calls her true love. She watches her true love marry someone that was beneath her but fear of utterly losing her she allows to wallow in the hurt. Both mothers lost to each other once again.</p>
<p>So this how our story starts both heroes lost from each other.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Wolf in Sheep Skin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>New adventures with the Regina and Henry. Wondering who the new girl is, you must read on.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Once Upon a Time. </p>
<p>Rest of these few chapters will be based in the Enchanted Forest. </p>
<p>Does not follow on with Season 7 story line, Cinderella father is alive and well but locked away instead.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So this how our story starts both heroes lost from each other.</p>
<p>Regina woke up to a chill another day in the forest with her Henry, she still cannot believe he has grown to the man she had raised him to be. She did not expect that she would be close to the same age as him. Time in this new land gained him experience to when she arrived, she missed out on many adventures with him. You cannot tell that they are mother and son anymore, they looked best friends on an adventure. People were always surprised to find out that they were mother and son. Even Ella, Henry’s love. Regina approved Ella from the start, the sassy, strong headed and well-mannered princess with a strong right hook was enough to make her proud to call her a daughter. As it being an alternate Enchanted Forest there were alternate Evil queen. As this Evil Queen was no other than Emma. They continued to stay away from her path as they didn’t want to get in tangled with the majesty as they had their own mission to save Ella’s father Marcus from the clutches of her step mother that has imprisoned him. Until today.</p>
<p>“Morning mum,” she heard Henry as soon as she got out of her tent.</p>
<p>“Morning my Prince” she smiled at him and then took the bowl of porridge from Ella as she smiled at her.</p>
<p>“Today I’m going into the village to ask about the Estate see if they have any need of workers or any gossip we can use.” Henry said, looking at his mum and Ella.</p>
<p>“Actually Henry, I would prefer go into the village myself. I was hoping to get more supplies as we are need for some. As much as I would love to use my magic, I wouldn’t want the Queen tracking my magic.” The Emma in this world was a lot more ruthless with her magic, finding ways to hunt any other sorcerer to take their power or use them to her on will. She gathered many and slaughtered many for her own deeds. Regina did not wish to face this Emma, not after losing her Emma to Hook. A reminder of her what she lost was another notch of failures in her life. She lived for her son; she gave up finding a new romance. Love will always leave her, and she has accepted that.</p>
<p>“That’s fine mum, I can do perimeter check on the estate.” As the small talked about their day planned out to infiltrate Lady Tremaine Estate or Ella’s father’s Estate. They took their leave from each other. Regina was dressed in tight brown leathered trousers, thick knee-high boots. A simple cream tunic and a green cape while carrying an empty basket on her way to the market. The bustling village was thriving with talk, laughter, and music. Children running around while mothers shopped. Seasonal fresh stock out laid out on market benches. Fish, meat and dairy already for purchase. Regina joyfully enjoyed the atmosphere, enjoying talking to marketeers even dropping coin to the needy. Purchasing fresh apples and giving them to the children who gushed and giggled at her, with adoration. She like this version of the enchanted forest where no one knew who she was that people did not look at with distaste but common courtesy and slight flirtatiousness to some of the eager bachelors and bachelorettes. She liked it indeed. A loud bag and yell from the crowd’s cam from her far right. “The Queen…Hide” said loud a villager warning any witches or miscreants in the area. People ran and parted the road to allow the carriage to enter the marketplace. She watched intently on who comes out the carriage.</p>
<p>First to came out was this version of Charming an aged frail looking man, hunched and weary. He looked like a small breeze could push down this version of Snow Whites, Prince Charming. His hair line was far back that his wrinkle ages face is prominent, his eyes just the same soft and gentle but shows more pain than joy. The man wore nothing of royalty, who wore the crest of the White symbol but he looked more like a simple steward. Something she would never think Prince Charming would be. She watches as he jumps down and drops the step down as he widens the door.</p>
<p>Regina didn’t know what she was expecting, thick knee high heeled boot stepped down, long legs clad in tight leather trousers, a bellowing burgundy long coat, open to see leather embroidered corset small black tunic underneath. Cream luscious chest baring an elegant necklace that held a locket with a ruby jewel. She noticed the hair instantly. Short slicked back hair longer than originals Mary Margaret hair cut but blonde and slicked back to portray those dominant cheek bones and cleft chin.  A feminine Prince Charming…Princess Charming it seems.  She couldn’t keep her eyes off the blonde, she made sure she was hidden behind the crowds with her hood up. She stood there watching her giving orders to her men, hearing that same voice with more command and danger. It made her knees quiver and slight chill down her spine. This version of Emma being the Evil Queen was quite hypnotic. She could feel the magic in her. It vibrates and hums calling her through the crowd. If she can feel the Evil Queens magic crowded by these peasants, she is for sure to be caught. Her heart was racing and new she had to leave. As being in this same place with Emma was not going to end well. She tried to shimmy through the crowds without being detected. Clutching her hood to keep it from view from anyone, she was very close to leaving the market area.</p>
<p>Then a strong hand grabbed her arm, she stirred to see a soldier grabbing her. She clutched on her hood tighter. She knew she fucked up and should have left when that call to warning was heard.</p>
<p>She stood in the middle of the crowd with two soldiers by her side. Silence fallen has foot steps approached her.</p>
<p>“I am surprised you didn’t run Witch, your magic stunk the moment I stepped out of my carriage. Are you eager to die or just a fool?” Blonde royal didn’t get a response but only saw twitching and fidgeting from the hooded figure.</p>
<p>“Royalty is speaking dear, your life is on the line” …. Still silence…She instructed her solider to pull down the hood. In one swooping motion the hood fell down, brunette hair bellowed around her shapely face. Stunning brown eyes staring back at her. Same similar eyes that captivated her in her youth. She couldn’t stop staring at the woman in-front of her.</p>
<p>“It can’t be” Regina heard Prince Charming say out loud.</p>
<p>“You died” he carried on staring at Regina as he approached the Queen, but a soldier stopped him coming any nearer.</p>
<p>“Who are you?” Said the blonde staring down at Regina from a loving affection to now a pained look. Hurt she saw Hurt.</p>
<p>“Regina, my Queen” Said out loud straightening up her posture into regal position. Her cover is now blown and all she can do is wing it.  God forbid what history this version of herself has with Emma. Probably not a good one.</p>
<p>“No it can’t be…” looking more in pain in hearing her name.</p>
<p>“We take leave now back to the castle. Take the witch with us. Let her be tied to a steed to walk back or dragged either way will work” As she spoke to her soldiers, glanced at Regina now with disgust and climbed back into her carriage locking Prince Charming out.</p>
<p>It was a somber walk to the Dark Castle every 10 minutes her roped pulled her into a run. The soldier on the steed was jousting her. Prince Charming rode a horse next to him, he kept glancing back at her with gentle eyes. She didn’t know why David was giving her looks like he seen a ghost but then again he did say this version of her died. She wanted to know more about this version of herself. If she was not the Evil Queen who was she in this life. A possibility of being something than the Evil Queen enlightened her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sleeping Chambers and passive aggressive Queens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>So we get the Queen Emma and Regina to interact in this chapter...This all I wrote.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimer: Do not own the characters for Once Upon a time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a week since Regina was captured and not once seen the Queen and all of her glory, she was starved and taken out to the court yard as a daily exercise chained up to magic restraint chains to receive public humiliation. She was limited to bathes and barely was given food.  Her clothing was hanging off her and she started to smell like drenched rat that has been festering in its own excrement. She felt drained and degraded. She knows now how it felt for her prisoners. She just wanted to be rescued by her son already. She could not escape by her own means, especially imprisoned in the magic restraints. The food she was given was laced with magic restraint potion. She can feel her magic binding under her, weakening her in every way. She was getting angry by the days and ready to lash her fury to the Queen of this realm. She doesn’t care if she looked Emma. She was going to give her piece of her mind.</p>
<p>“Bring the prisoner to my Chambers...” Evil Queen demanded towards her guards.</p>
<p>Emma did not have long to wait as the prisoner threw Regina towards the Queen’s chambers, looking battered and bruised. Bleeding from a cut on her forehead, a blooded noise, her tunic ripped from her collar revealing her assets. She never had an appetite for torturing people, but this specific person decided to pull a cruel joke. Seeing a battered version of her wife twinge of overwhelming guilt. More reason to punish this impostor.</p>
<p>“You enjoyed your time in my palace?” Queen Emma looking void from staring at Regina.</p>
<p>“If you mean enjoyed being battered, starved and assaulted. Your hospitality was lacking tack.” Regina spitting in front of the Queens feet. She was raging inside.</p>
<p>“Well I needed you a little bit more pliant in my presence don’t wanting you to be thinking of treason but then again you are a witch. Now do me the pleasure show me your real face, I would like to stop staring at my dead wife before I declare a clear in swift execution.” Emma hissed</p>
<p>“Dead wife..” Regina whispered to herself.</p>
<p>“Come on now, no time to wait…It’s cruel enough seeing her this way” Emma standing to the side staring out the window.</p>
<p>“I think you are very much mistaken my majesty, but this is my true form” Regina saw Emma go red, clenching her fists, tensing her jaw, bright emerald eyes piercing at her brown.</p>
<p>Emma magic sparked under her fingers as she lunged towards Regina, hovering her palm around her face magic seeped out of Regina, crippling her in pain. Her legs gave in as Emma sucked her magic even more. Regina face looked like a whitened sheet, her eyes became daunting and hollow. She felt her life force being pulled out from her, oxygen leaving out her lungs. Then she saw it. She saw the recognition in Emma’s eyes like a light came back on. Then suddenly it went dark.</p>
<p>Emma had the woman in her arms, the body of the prisoner stilled in her arms. She can feel magic and energy in her. She is not dead. She knows now that the prisoner was speaking the truth this was her true form. She was an exact carbon copy of her wife, it killed her inside even more. Everything she done, everything she lost is in her arms once again and this time she caused the pain that was in her wife’s eyes. Tears dropped onto the face of the prisoner, to this Regina.</p>
<p>“I’m Sorry… I am so sorry.” She scooped Regina up with barely any effort and guided her to the baths. She bathed Regina herself as she slept. Every inch of her skin, the scars the blemishes is what she remembers of her wife. The upper scar on her lip, to the scar on her hip. The small mole on her dimple to the cluster of freckles on her shoulder blade. The dimples at the bottom of her back to the scar on behind her ear. Everything is what she remembered, what she loved about her wife. She may look like her wife and not a demon in disguise or a mercenary to kill her in her sleep. No demon, now mercenary can fully replicated the exact details of her wife, every mark or every blemish they wouldn’t know not how a lover knows. Still this is not her wife. The kindness she is giving is to the guilt she has seeing her once again.</p>
<p>Regina stirred in her sleep, she realised she was laying some where comfortable, warm arms wrapped around her and she felt so warm and safe. She did not want this to end, she felt so exhausted and still feeling lightheaded. She opened her eyes and saw Emma, she looked so young when she sleeps. Her hair is lot shorter, when did that happen. She thought. Her Emma, her glorious Emma, she did not want this to end so she buried herself deeper into the form, burying her face into her chest and smelling the sweet aroma of Emma, clutching her closer to her. She purred into her chest rubbing her noise and face on the flesh that was believed to be her Emma. She purred Emma’s name repeatedly before falling back to sleep.</p>
<p>Emma was awake when Regina stirred awake, she felt the small woman clung closer to her, burying herself into her chest, she felt small kisses caress her skin. Emma embraced the fragile woman in her arms. She did not want to wake her she allowed her to fall back asleep. She laid there for an hour holding Regina, breathing in the small woman in her arms. Thinking how she woke up in heaven, how can this happen who is she?</p>
<p>Emma stayed in that bed until Regina fully woken, both staring at each other with such soft eyes. Regina clutched at herself realising she was indecent. Her clothes were not what she arrived in but a long shirt that covered her as appropriately as possible. She felt clean and bathed. Magic.</p>
<p>“How long have I been asleep?”</p>
<p>“You’ve been asleep for a whole day” Regina looked back looking into Emma’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why did you rest with me” Emma just stared at her.</p>
<p>“You look like you needed to be held” She saw an eye roll from the brunette that made her smile.</p>
<p>“How charming, you torture your prisoners and snuggle them often then?” Regina, glaring at Emma now.</p>
<p>“Only the ones that look like my dead wife” Emma retorted.</p>
<p>“I’ve healed your wounds, only polite since I caused them”</p>
<p>“Too right” Regina interrupted as she got up from the bed. Feeling to close to this version of Emma.</p>
<p>“How is it possible that you look like her” Regina raised one of elegant brows.</p>
<p>“How is it possible you look like my Emma”</p>
<p>“Your Emma” Queen Emma tilted her head in confusion towards Regina.</p>
<p>“I am not from this realm, I’m from another paradox, another version of my world paths that where chosen differently. I’m here with my son trying to save a Princess from this realm” She said as truthfully as she could.</p>
<p>“My Emma, and I have faced different path, she is married to sufferable man and I’m here” she looked away from this Emma at her last word.</p>
<p>“You’re in love with her aren’t you”</p>
<p>“Yes, I am very much in love, but she isn’t with me” Regina stared back at Emma, as Emma looked emotionless to what she just said about her other version not being in love with her. Emma got out of the bed and came towards Regina. Regina backed away as she remembered last time the Queen was this close, she blacked out. Emma saw Regina flinch but kept coming at her as she tugged her in a loving embrace. Both holding each other knowing the pain of unrequited love and loss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. "Mum"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry visits the White castle</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologies for the late update for all my stories, its been some time. I have three stories going at the same time. I seem a bit crazy doing three stories at the same time as well being in full time work.<br/>As quoted by Aristotle “No great mind has ever existed without a touch of madness.”</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regina spent the rest of the night telling her story to this Emma, revealing to her she was the Evil Queen in her life. That she lost everything due to Snow White but then redeemed and gained a family through them. She told her about her Emma, told her about their adventures about their son. Emma asked questions and laughed at the antics of Emma and Regina son. She always wanted a child with Regina, she never expected in another life she got the chance to raise a son with Regina. Even though of never revealing each other their love for each other. </p><p><br/>Queen Emma, asked Regina to call her Erina, it makes it easy than comparing her with the other Emma, she knows deep down that this Regina, is not her Regina, as Emma is not her. Both decided that it is best to be call each other something different than their past names, be someone new to each other than living in the past. Emma became Erina in Regina’s eyes and Regina is Reina to Erina. After they’re all night talking, Erina gave her a room right next to hers to rest and bathe. She made word to get in contact with Henry for Reina peace in mind. Since Reina slept, the Queen still had to rule. Spending all night speaking to Reina made her nerves in irritable mood with-in court.  Her mood was became more irritable, when an assassin attempted to kill her in court. </p><p><br/>“How dare you, enter my court and believe you can assassinate me” </p><p><br/>“Where is she? Where is Regina” Shouted the cloaked assassin. </p><p><br/>“Something you will never know boy” Erina, raising him with her magic as she straggles him in mid air. </p><p><br/>“Stop! Stop Erina” “He’s our son, Henry” Reina ran infront of her son holding her hands up to Erina. </p><p><br/>Henry landed with a thud, as Reina checked her son for any harm. He waved her off while holding his kneck. </p><p><br/>“How dare you hurt him” Erina raised her eye brow.</p><p> <br/>“He tried to assassinate me, as Queen of this land How dare he” She said wafting her robes to sit back on her throne. </p><p><br/>“I wasn’t trying to assassinate you, I wanted to get your attention” </p><p><br/>“Well done, you have it” </p><p><br/>“Mum are you okay? I’ve been trying to look for you for weeks.” He said as he comes closer to his mother. Reina gave him a hug. </p><p><br/>“I’m ok Henry.” </p><p><br/>“How are you here? Did she hurt you?” raising his hand to his mother’s face. Seeing the split lip and bruised cheek.</p><p> <br/>“No, Henry not by her hand” </p><p><br/>“I actioned it!” </p><p><br/>“so that means you did” he reached for his dagger, forcing Reina to stop him.</p><p><br/>“It’s a misunderstanding Henry” forcing her son to look at her. </p><p><br/>“I though she was an imposter, an assassin in disguise as my dead wife” </p><p><br/>“So that made you want to torture her, is this what you would do this to your wife” </p><p><br/>“How dare you” Erina stood up, walking towards him pointing her finger at his chest. </p><p><br/>“Stop it! you too please, it’s just a misunderstanding” Her son and this version of Emma instantly disliking each other.  </p><p><br/>“This is the son we raised” Erina said with a smirk. </p><p><br/>“My mums raised me not you” Henry standing proud against Queen Emma. </p><p><br/>“hmmm I see, did you birth him my love” Queen Emma looked in awe at Reina. </p><p><br/>“No my dear, Emma Swan carried our son,” as she stroked the sweat off his brow gently caressing her son’s face, as Henry holds his mother hand close to him protecting her from the Queen. </p><p><br/>“Why do you detest me, boy?” turning away from mother and son affection. </p><p><br/>“I’ve heard enough of the brutality you have inflicted on this land, now knowing my mother was in prisoned and tortured by your men, my detest is very hard to deteriorate at this moment.”</p><p><br/>“Should watch your tongue, before it slithers out of you. My brutality to this land has nothing but strict but fair. Who are you to judge me for my actions, as I have heard your own mother was the dark one and your adopted mother was the evil Queen. You boy, can not throw stones at me when you have been rendered inadequate to throw them yourself.” </p><p><br/>“Erina, Henry. This hostility has to end now. Henry, I’m here and I’m ok. This is nothing” she was waving at her bruised cheek and cut lip. <br/> “That’s what abuse victims say, this not ok mom. You was beaten, her men has done this. She allowed it because you wore her wife’s face. If this how you treat the woman you ..” </p><p><br/>“My wife died, in a horrible inhumane way, for someone to come to my kingdom with my wife’s face, I would do the same again as this was a threat to her memory. You can’t comprehend how I felt torturing Reina. You don’t think I have not contemplated the idea believing she possibly could be my wife or an imposter to slaughter my entrails. So please go on and tell me how my actions were not valid tell me that I’m a monster for loving my wife so much to torture her.” Erina shouted straight blank into Henry’s face. As Reina tried to wedge herself between the Queen and her son. </p><p><br/>“Please, I’m begging you too no more. Henry, I’m ok. I’m here and I am alive. Reina, it's ok to be angry but please this my son. Emma’s son, you may not birthed him but he his apart of you no matter what realm, kingdom or time.” Regina, pleading both of them in such a soft tone, bear in tears. Erina, features changed when looking at Reina. She knew this was not her wife but even though they are the same. They both cared and loved passionately. She was willingly allow this version of her wife to break down her walls.</p><p><br/>Queen Emma, knew that at this moment no matter what version of Regina there is. Regina from any version will always be the love her life. She will be in love with every single one. Her love for her wife transcends time and space. She knew when losing Regina her true love was not gone and will always be found. <br/>Queen Erina backed down, guilty nodded at Reina. </p><p><br/>“Reina, I’m sorry forgive me” Henry looked quizzically to his mum’s name. </p><p><br/>“Queen Erina, it’s ok.. I would like to have some time with my son of you can allow that my Queen.”</p><p><br/>“You may, please use my castle as your own.” Erina looked at them and stepped aside. She realised the court was still filled with an audience. </p><p><br/>“Todays court is adjourned, any issues not concluded will take up priority tomorrow morning.” She informed her steward. As she left the court, her Cape bellowing in the wind. </p><p><br/>“dramatic exist” said Henry aloud as his mother glared at him. </p><p><br/>“follow me, Henry” Regina walked the same direction where the queen exited. </p><p><br/>The library was big filled with lavished books in different colours and sizes, maps and scrolls cupboard holders. A large war table in the middle of the library, with 3D geographical layout of the entire enchanted kingdom. Henry was amazed how beautiful the library was. This being the majesties personal library, no others may enter without permission. Apart from his mother it seems. </p><p><br/>“Why is the Queen calling you Reina and you calling her Erina?” </p><p><br/>“We both decided that the people we love, easier to differentiate the people we are now. So her Regina keeps her title but for me I am Reina, as Emma is to me stays the same she becomes Erina. We didn’t want to confuse the people we are now and the people we once loved or love. As we are identical aesthetically but we vastly different. Different experience, different history, different love story.”</p><p><br/>“That makes sense” said Henry understanding what his mother statement was about. </p><p><br/>“But..” Henry started to speak again, as Regina looked at her son. </p><p><br/>“what’s going on with you and Erina?, Are you replacing ma?” Henry said innocently.</p><p><br/>“Your mother could never be replaced, I...both Erina and I are hurting from our loss. Your mother is married and lost another potential love. Erina..she needs me” </p><p><br/>“I need you mum, I thought we was going to invade Tremaine’s Estate and find Ella’s father and save the day” said Henry, sounding a lot like he was 12 once again. </p><p><br/>“My little Prince.. I have not forgotten the plan, the plan is still in motion however, this moment in time is just a longer route to where we want to be ok. Let me see if we can get Erina to help. Having her on our side may come in handy.” </p><p><br/>“Fine but you must explain this to Ella, she’s worried enough about her father... I think I may be falling in love with her mum” said Henry shyly. </p><p><br/>“Well I knew that from the start Henry, I am so proud of you. Knowing Ella every day since being here makes me like her even more. She’s good for you, you balance each other out”</p><p><br/>“like you and ma” Henry interrupting. </p><p><br/>“No.. Henry, your ma and I, we bring the good in each other but we also bring the worse of ourselves. She’s with her true love and I for one is not going to ruin that for her...after everything I’ve done to ruin her life”</p><p><br/>“Don’t say that mum, ma would very much disagree and you know that. We made her life better, she’s a Saviour because of us, because of you! She sacrificed her soul for you, she saved you, she fought for you. You both saved each other. Hook is not ma true love and you know it.” </p><p><br/>“I have to agree Reina, my true love was my Regina. You two sound like hard work, you know that right. I have to say though pinning for you is better than mourning you. Losing my Regina is like losing a limb. I struggle to breathe every day...” Erina Looked Longley at Regina. </p><p><br/>“you shouldn’t under estimate your Emma she may surprise you.” Regina and Henry just stared at her.</p><p><br/>“Hi” said Henry walking towards Queen Emma.</p><p><br/>“i’m Henry Mills, I’m your son...sort of..." He grinned at her as he pulled hand out.</p><p><br/>“I came here to apologise” as she took his hand to shake his hand.#</p><p><br/>“No please you had every right to believe I was her to assassinate you. I get it. I apologize for being abrupt with you. Seeing mum...it hurt” he said. Looking back at his mum.</p><p><br/>“Oh Henry” hugging him. </p><p><br/>“So Queen Emma, I was wondering...do you like hot cocoa?” he said with a twinkle in his eyes.<br/>Emma smiled back.</p><p><br/>“I am very partial to hot cocoa, please join me to a cup or too” Emma said as she directed them out the library. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Family Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jumping forward in time here.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was cold out, and raining heavily that’s the first thing Lucy noticed when she woke from her slumber. Her mum and father were in bed and the five year old and couldn’t sleep to the heavy winds that caused the branches to hit her window. She tiptoed out of her room to her parents, trying to prevent on walking into the squeaky floorboard. She hated the loose floorboard right in front of her door way, she could never sneak and surprise attack her parents in the morning. Five year old leapt from her room onto the corridor away from the door way. It was late and she couldn’t sleep so the five year old shimmied herself down the stairs to the parlor so she could play late night doll house. Some nights her parents found her passed out one morning still gripping the make shift dolls Sebastian and Lorenzo. Lucy loved telling stories it came naturally especially being the daughter of the truest believer who was also 'the Author'. As a five year old she was far advance for her age, she loved adventures and listened to every tale that was foretold to her by her father since the moment she could talk.</p>
<p>Lucy finally got to her doll house when she heard a knocking on the door. She turned round to see where the knocking was from, she saw shadows by the window. Lucy was afraid, it was late guests never knocked this late at night. The knock started to become heavier and louder and became more like thuds. Lucy heard her father and mother running down the stairs. Lucy saw her father swing the door open, a figure launched themselves to her father. Ushered voices and yelling could be heard and then suddenly the parlor lights where on.</p>
<p>“Lucy why are you awake” Ella looked at her five year old with worry.</p>
<p>“I couldn’t sleep, I wanted Lorenzo” she said holding mini figured penguin.</p>
<p>“Ella take Lucy back to bed please my love,” said Henry placing the heavily pregnant woman on the sofa.</p>
<p>Lucy saw this woman before her father called her ‘mum’ but she looked the same age has her daddy maybe younger but my calls her Reina. Another woman enters the room with short blond hair, same hair cut has her daddies but a longer fringe. She had the same eyes as her daddy, but dad called her Erina.</p>
<p>“But daddy..” squeezing her mini penguin close to her.</p>
<p>“Ahhhhh” Reina buried her face into the couch. Reina’s contraction where getting closer.</p>
<p>“Lucy sweetie it’s best for you to go to bed,” Ella bent down and stroked her daughter’s arms before guiding her back upstairs. Lucy couldn’t keep her eyes off the woman crying in pain.</p>
<p>“Is she dying mamma?” looking at her mum with fear.</p>
<p>“No sweetie, she’s going to be a mummy...again” said Ella as she looked towards her husband.</p>
<p>“Henry, I’m sorry my little prince. Ahhhh” squeezing her son’s palm</p>
<p>“it’s going to be ok mum” said Henry trying to reassure his mum.</p>
<p>“it’s too late Henry, Tremaine and Drizzella forced my hand I had to cast the dark curse. They did something to Reina, they did something to the baby. I had no other option but to cast it.” Erina looked desperate and clutched herself in fear.</p>
<p>“its ok we are together that’s what matters...urgh god damn it!” Reina shoving her face into her son.</p>
<p>“You said you was going to wait, what happened!” Henry letting go of his mum to stand up to Erina. Ella came down just in time to put space between the blonde and her husband.</p>
<p>“that’s enough you too, your wife is going into labour and your mother is about to give birth to your sister we need to help her instead of having a pissing contest” staring down at both of them.</p>
<p>“Ooh Regina, it’s going to be ok. Henry get blankets and towels. Erina two bowls of hot water, one of them use to sterilise some scissors in the craft room. We going to do this old-fashioned way, the enchanted forest way it seems.” Said Ella has she patted the sweat from Regina’s forehead. She still chooses to call her by her real name, as much as Erina calls her Reina she didn’t think it was fitting for the once renowned Queen.</p>
<p>“Look at me Regina, I need you to let me look under your dress ok I need to see if the baby is crowning” Regina parted her knees to allow access for Ella to roll up her damp dress. “Oh wow, she’s ready. Your Princess is ready to her mummies”</p>
<p>Henry and Erina arrived just in time as Regina was instructed to start pushing. Erina took her position next to her wife reassuring her with love and adoration.</p>
<p>“this is your fault. You idiot!!!” Regina barked at Queen Emma</p>
<p>“Now the curse is coming, and you cursed us to god knows where” Regina snide at her wife.</p>
<p>“Reina, I was saving you and the baby. I didn’t want to loose you!” Regina heaved and pushed again trying to listen to Ella as well as Erina.</p>
<p>“At what cost, what sacrifice did you make to cast this curse...argh” Reina pushed out the biggest contraction, as fluid rushed out of her woman hood and a head and shoulders slid out of her. Through a final painful push, a cry came out of her as well of another cry from a tinier body.</p>
<p>“She’s beautiful” said Ella taking the baby and wrapping her in a blanket. Erina stared at her daughter in awe. Her family she lost has now been reunited. Her suffering since losing her love and child to finding Reina bringing back the hope, she had lost swelled her darkened heart. Until it dawned at her once more the curse, she casted for the love of her family. Ella forced the scissors into Erina’s hand guiding her to cut the cord. Erina looked back at Ella placed the child within her wife’s arms.</p>
<p>“Your memories of me was the cost” Erina said in a whisper.</p>
<p>Regina was transfixed to the baby in her arms to hear the confession. But Henry did hear and so did Ella. Then everything went dark.</p>
<p>
  <em>The darkness was bombarded with a familiar voices and hers, a voice she longed to hear again. Trying to hold on to the voice was like trying to hold on the memories of someone she once loved. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hi”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your Henrys birth mother”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ooh oooh my ankle, set me down gently”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“are you seriously complaining on how I saved your life” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Thank you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I do hope you like apples” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“He’s my son”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, he’s my son” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If I was stronger Henry,”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You may not be on your own but ‘We maybe’ are” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“This is my wish for you to have good memories” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am not in mood for a hope speech”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“you must mistake me for my mother, what you need right now is drinking buddy. Shots?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“sure, why not” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Regina, this bad idea, this woman. This dragon is dangerous, you don’t know the first thing going undercover.”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m a quick study” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Regina” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not now Miss Swan” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Gina, I know your in there the lights are on, I know this is all complicated, you can have happiness, it doesn’t seem like it, but you just need to fight….if you wont I will. Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back Happy endings. Job is not done until I do that for everyone...including you” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No, there must be another way”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“There isn’t…You worked to hard to have your happiness destroyed”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Emma please I had enough people feeling sorry for me today”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know but I think we need to talk some were quiet, it quite delicate”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Hook asked me to marry him”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am so happy for you Emma”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m pregnant”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Congratulations Miss Swan” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Who are you?”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Regina, my Queen” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You loved her, you’re in love with her aren’t you” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes, I am very much in love, but she isn’t with me”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dare to dance with an Evil Queen” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I prefer to not dance with myself, but I will dance with you your majesty” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you assist us with our adventure” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“for a kiss I may consider”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Let me court you”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I am far more refined to be courted Queen Erina”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ok then, Marry me instead” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your not her, you can never be her but your you and I want you and you may say I’m misguided but I don’t love you because you look like her. I am in love with you for who this Regina is. You may have her face and her name but your heart your soul are different; tainted, hurt and maybe still healing but could never be broken and I love that about you because that’s me too.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You asked me once to Marry you…maybe I can be persuaded in the future” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Reina”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Will you do me the owners and love me for me”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“is this your way of asking my hand in marriage”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“It was better than your first proposal you idiot” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“If Henry was a girl, he would have been named Alba after my grandmother” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“ok, so when we have a daughter, we shall name her Alba”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Not when my love, more like soon” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“That bitch I will kill her; Reina please say something, wake up baby please?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No Erina, please don’t do this don’t cast the curse.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m sorry my love, for our daughter” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Your memories of me was the cost” </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Strangers in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Not another curse, well you will find out what happens with Reina and Erina.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, sorry for the hiatus.. was busy with the mundane. <br/>I do apologies for grammar mistakes. I don't have a beta, so nobody available to double check my dyslexic errors.  </p><p>I know I didn't comment at the start but I didn't want people getting confused with Emma from Storybrooke  to the Emma from Cinderella (Ella's) world. So the name change was important to identify characters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry always dreamt a life of love and adventure, he dreamt of Snow white, flying Monkeys and Evil Queens. Has a foster child he was obsessed with fairy tales. He was brought up in a many foster homes until he was adopted by his foster father Henry Mills Sr. His foster father had two adolescents’ daughters a few years older than him, he was raised in a household full of laughter and love. That is how he always remembered it to be since Henry Sr announced the adoption.</p><p>Henry returned home from his long journey and greeted his wife and daughter with great joy. He missed them so much, he spoke to his foster sisters when he arrived promised to come to the bar soon to tell them about his lavish hotel he stayed at. As he was preparing for his nightly routine, mid brushing of his teeth. A shockwave of energy burst through the air, white rippling the air like waves, stunned him and his wife mid brush.</p><p>His memories of a life before, life he shared with his adopted mother in Storybrooke, the memories of the curse with his biological mum. His family he forgotten once again. His last memory of his pregnant mother giving birth to his sister Alba. His new memories of him being raised by Henry Sr and his foster sister Reina and Becca more familiar known as his adopted mother and Aunt. His family tree is so messed up he thought.</p><p>His old memories beginning to be fresh to his mind. His cursed memories of being raised together with his adopted mother is haunting. He is practically 5 years older than him in his memories. She looks younger now than she was before this curse. For some reason his mum looked the same as she did when he was 10. Henry starting to believe his mother is immortal with all these curses. Nearly being a centurion and still looking like in her early 40s, still stunning as ever. It’s really hard placing his adopted mother into his family tree now. It’s to messed up to think about. At the end, Regina Mills was always was meant to be in his life, as his mother, friend or even now a foster sister.</p><p>When the curse hit he was 35 years old, but all this new memories being raised by Henry senior and brought up with his mum, and aunt Zelena was a headache that wasn’t going away. His memories from living with Emma, to his childhood memories to these new memories. Three lives he has lived all in one body. He surprised he hasn’t had brain aneurysm. Good thing he’s a writer, and a successful one for that. His “Once upon a time” novel was a fresh hit for young adults and adults themselves. His mum or foster sister now called Reina or Rey for short, owns a bar with Becca his aunt who is also his foster sister (Still unable to get over the idea of their familiar role). Reina has a daughter called Alba, as Becca has a daughter called Margot. His daughter Lucy pretty much brought up with her cousins and are remarkably close. All young teenagers ready to move from the nest. The only question is left to answer is...what broke or who broke the curse??? As he shared the same look of worry with his wife.</p><p>A month before...</p><p>Reina was having a slow night at the bar, she was not feeling up to climbing into a cold bed, usually her baby girl would be at home with her big dimple smile holding up hot cider for her while she read a book by the fire place. Unfortunately, her sweet little girl decided to be a teen tonight and what does stroppy late teens do the best. Party. Hopefully, by the time she clocks off she hope Alba calls for a lift home with her cousins.</p><p> Margot and Lucy, Margot was more adventurously sporty but bookish and brave. Lucy is an extrovert, a social butterfly pretty much the pusher out of all of them forcing her cousins to mingle a lot more. Alba was shy baby, even shyer toddler. In childhood she pretty much followed her cousins everywhere, early teens were hard for her, feeling like an odd one out; ‘the ugly duckling’ in the crowd. Alba shared her thoughts with her mother, usually when her anxiety became overbearing. If only her daughter saw what her mother saw in her. Raising a daughter on your own with no other partner was hard.</p><p>Knock</p><p>Knock</p><p>Knock</p><p>“Read the sign, we are closed” Reina was shouting behind the bar’s door. But the knocking kept going.</p><p>It was late she was finishing up and she did not want to deal with the person behind the door. However, the knocking was very persistent. She finally gave up unhook the latch keeping the chain attached.</p><p>“Help, please” said a short haired blonde practically holding her guts from bleeding out.</p><p>“Fuck” Reina closed the door once more to unlatch the chain. Opening the door wide open she grabbed the bleeding blonde.</p><p>“Hey I’ve got you, I’ll call the ambulance you bleeding out”</p><p>“no, no police, no hospitals.” Reina glared at the stranger like she was mad. She knows that this beautiful blonde is in some sort of trouble.</p><p>“Vodka! And towels...do you have a first aid kit or some sewing kit?” Reina straightened up and got into action. Getting vodka, wash cloth a bowl of warm water her emergency sewing kit and finally a first aid box. Reina helped move the blonde to the sofa, soon placing all the equipment by the coffee table.</p><p>“What did you get yourself into?”</p><p>“Ooh you know, thought I’d go get myself skewered, all the cool kids are doing it” smirked the blonde.</p><p>“Less cheek would be appreciated; I need to take your shirt off” as Reina rolled her eyes at her as she started lifting the blondes-soaked shirt.</p><p>“You haven’t taken me to dinner yet and trying to get under my short” Reina ignoring the flirty remark. Concentrating on the wound.</p><p>“what caused this?” said Reina staring at green eyes.</p><p>“A hook” said the blonde. It made sense now, the indent puncture was stretch and torn like it was dragged. The puncture was quite deep, and going to cause some scaring.</p><p>“a hook... how?” said Reina with a confused look.</p><p>“guy had a hook for hand, he seemed very attached to you when gutting me, he skipped bail terms. The asshole was arrested for drink driving and killing a minor while being intoxicated. Underestimated the asshole, skewered me like shish kebab.” Reina was listening but also concentrating on the blondes clean up.</p><p>“Mother fucker” blonde winced when Reina used alcohol on her wound.</p><p>“such a baby...so tell me again why you’re not in hospital or talking to the police” looking deeply at the green eyes that was staring back at her.</p><p>“my insurance ran out two days ago and I haven’t had time to update the paperwork. Two cops find out, they'll chase after my man I lose the money! Either one I lose a lot more money than I want to...so thank you” silence as Reina concentrated and the blonde continued to talk.</p><p>“for someone with no medical experience you are doing a great job” the blonde smiled down at the brunette.</p><p>“Actually, I do have medical experience, I studied to be paramedic before I dropped out to take care of my father. Ever since I have been taking care of this bar. So maybe you are lucky to be knocking on my door tonight” smirked Reina.</p><p>“Yes, I am very lucky indeed” green eyes twinkled with interest. The blonde wanted to know this woman with dark fluffy brown hair, chocolate mocha eyes and beautiful full red lips. A slight scar above her lip that just pulled you to touch it.</p><p>“I’m pretty much all done, you just need to keep it clean and no straining yourself.” As Reina straightened herself up.</p><p>“Can I find out who my Saviours name?” said the blonde coyly</p><p>“Reina Mills and you Princess Charming?” Reina grinned at the blonde.</p><p>“Erina Swan” they both smiled at each other with biggest grins.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sisterly love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Henry meets up with his Foster sister's.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In some of the conversation, some may not feel happy with anti-hook vibes. I am not agreeing or disagreeing on how OUAT ended but everyone has their own opinions.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Henry has not seen his foster sisters in a while, he went to convention for his book in San Francisco since then been touring other conventions. His wife mentioned that Reina had met someone. Henry was quite sceptical especially towards Reina's partners. They usually didn’t last, she would find a reason why it wouldn’t work, like Luscious she broke up with him because he wore odd socks and passes out straight after sex. This was something he definitely didn’t need to hear from his foster sister. He was usually entering the room the wrong times when he shouldn’t of. He usually get the best sassy remarks from his sister’s that way but sometimes it occasionally scaring at times. He has used some of the one liner he interrupted his sister arguing into his book a few times. one liner from his sister always made the readers gush with laughter. His family are pretty much his inspirational. He knows his sister’s doted on him, but Reina doted him like he was her son, sometimes it scares him that she possibly could be at times.</p><p>“Henry, sweet brother of mine” a familiar red head raising her arms to hug him.</p><p>“what do you want Becca?” he said smirking at her in her embrace.</p><p>“What can’t a sister be sweet to her famous author brother now,” pinching his cheeks.</p><p>“no, not when this brother knows what your like Becca?” he said wiping her hands off his cheek.</p><p>“You are too smart Henry no wonder daddy adopted you.” He just gave her serious look now.</p><p>“ooh come on Henry it’s nothing to daunting I swear, I just got a job for you ok”</p><p>“No Becca, every time I’m ripped in one of your crazy half-cocked plans I become the laughing stock of it all” as he started walking towards the bar. He really needed a drink if he was going to continue talking to his oldest sister.</p><p>“Henry, I swear it won’t be like the catering job down at Santa Fe. How the hell did I know you had to wear only a Speedo for that party. At least you did not wear a thong like Brandy, I think he enjoyed it more than you. By the way how is Brandy?” a glint in his sister eye, knew what she really wanted.</p><p>“You know it’s been a year since you too broke up right?” pouring him a large whiskey.</p><p>“Let’s say Brandy and I bumped into each other during last week helping your wife with her catering start up. Seriously Henry, you wouldn’t have met Jacinda if it wasn’t for one of my half-cocked plans.” Henry took a big drink before sighing.</p><p>“What is it you need Becca? I just got back and I thought we was having lunch date with all three of us. So where is Reina?”</p><p>“well if you can’t help your dear old sister when she needs it the most especially when Rey won’t even budge her ass since she met her true love. Blah blah blah!” Becca making vomiting gestures</p><p> “Jace send something about Rey meeting someone, anyone we know?”</p><p>“Some blonde dim wit. Forgot the name already, we all know it is going to last two minutes. But then again...I have never seen her so happy” she contemplated about it.</p><p>“That’s why I need you to be Mr operative and go undercover.”</p><p>“Becca I’m not 10 anymore. I left my childish operations behind me” said Henry crossing his arms.</p><p>“So, what do you call operation milkshake with Rey during Easter? Huh that’s right baby brother I know everything” Henry laughed at his oldest sister antics.</p><p>“ok, you got me. I can never give up on a good operation. So, what is it you want Becca?”</p><p>“well baby brother it’s time for a family gathering operation style. So, we can find out about our dear sis new love interest while it looks innocent and sweet what we really doing is stirring the pot and see if there’s any rotten apples. What you say Henry, it’s been sometime since we last meddled in our sister love life”</p><p>“Not after last time we shouldn’t get involved”</p><p>“if we didn’t get involved our poor baby sister could of been chop liver...remember Facilier, it went so well until we found out he was witch doctor who wanted Rey to join his cult, he was the cause of innocent woman perishing in that cult. I don’t think Soo..” giving him the look that always made him know she was right.</p><p>“No Becca, I was more talking about ...Albas father. Or so-called father” Becca realised the sadness in his voice. No one ever brought up Emmet. Raina’s affair to taken man. Their sisters truest heart ache. Unrequited love is a bitch. At least she got Alba out of it.</p><p>“That asshole good thing we meddled she needed us more than ever after that asshole Henry. Plus we have a beautiful niece out of it. Our daughters are best friends Henry. Not a lot of cousins can call on one another like ours can.” That made Henry smile. His daughter cherished his cousins. They were like sisters all three grew up with each other both knowing what family was meant to feel like. They will never know what loneliness feels like. Not how he knew of it when we a hungry foster boy before finding his forever home with his sister’s.</p><p>“I’m guessing you want this dinner at mine then, guessing you want Jacinda to cook then... And then I’m guessing you want me to be the big overprotective brother.” Digger Henry.</p><p>“There’s no guessing about it Henry, you have gathering to plan” she laughed as she disappeared into the stock room.</p><p>“I expect you be doing nothing as usual then big sis” voicing loudly for her to hear him.</p><p>“should know by now Henry Becca never does anything, that’s why I’m the boss” Rey smiled at him as she hugged him.</p><p>“Rey, I have missed you” picking up his sister. Not realising the blonde woman behind Rey.</p><p>“Hen, put me down I want to introduce you to someone special.” Hen place his youngest sister down.</p><p>“Hen this my girlfriend Erina, Erina meet my baby brother Henry Jr.” She had her hand up to shake his.</p><p>“Nice to meet you, sorry I heard you had met someone knew. I just didn’t know”</p><p>“She’s a woman” said Becca as she walked up to the group.</p><p>“I am not surprised to be fair.”  They all looked at Henry.</p><p>“Well I bloody was I wanted a coming out party, but obviously baby sister wouldn’t have me do it”</p><p>“Jesus Becca, I’m 40 years old I don’t need a coming out party!”</p><p>“40 I thought you was in your late 20’s” said the blonde flirting with the brunette</p><p>“well that was awkward” Becca whispered to Henry as he thought the blonde being cute. For some reason she reminded him of someone he knew but could not place it. There was something so familiar with the blonde that it pestered him in his thoughts.</p><p>“Well Henry I knew you wanted it just us three, but I really wanted to introduce you to Erina she loves your work.” Reina looking sweetly sweet that Erina loved her brothers work.</p><p>“Yeah, your Once Upon time series is out of this world. The Evil Queen biography was my favourite.  The way you made her so human brought her character out so much more in the connecting series.” Said the blonde.</p><p>“Thank you, the Queen was the pinnacle character in my books. I loved creating her and growing her character. Unfortunately, a lot of people weren’t so happy with my last book.” Henry stare blankly at his red headed sister.</p><p>“I don’t know why you thought Emilia Dove would be more suited with a dirty Pirate than the Queen. He’s lied, betrayed and manipulated to get what he wants while playing the hero card for selling his nasty ship for Emilia, for you then to give it back to him. I just don’t understand how you can ignore the bond with Emilia and Reagan to through in a budding romance with Kelvin fucking Rodgers..” Becca finally catching a breath.</p><p>“I mean I understand why he did it, his white, American straight demographic would have casted aside the rest of his books. He didn’t want his readers to stop reading due to the pressure of adding homosexual relations to the main protagonist but then again you did have the werewolf fall in love with Dorothy Farmer as a sub text to it. So, I applaud you on that, even though how minor that part was but I do agree on Becca, you sold out baby brother.”</p><p>“Can we not criticise my book I wasn’t happy writing that in myself, but for some reason the readers loved it. My agent loved it and my publicised hated my other version. Basically, casted me with a stink eye until it became straight fairy tale ending. As much as I wanted Harry mother’s together, it’s not something I could control” said Henry, feeling the last of his sentence to hit him harder than he thought. The women next to him could understand and felt a twinge of sadness with Henry’s last book.</p><p>“I think its best we go get some food, where do you fancy going Henry? Tiana’s?” Said the youngest sister looking sympathetic to Henry.</p><p>“Yeah, Tiana’s sounds great,” smiled Henry as all four of them walked out of the bar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Late nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The day continues after a lovely lunch with his sisters and new partner.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I am really sorry that I have been on hiatus. Life. Has been hectic for everyone in 2020! But during a lovely second lock down, I am taking some time on writing a lot more. So bare with me. All three of my stories aren't to be abandoned just getting over ahead of myself as usual. Please enjoy another chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later in the evening Henry decided to have a quiet night with his pregnant wife as he skype his eldest, his wife laid her head on his lap as they were on a video call to Lucy.</p><p>“So what is aunties new beau like?” Lucy said with interest.</p><p>“She seems very familiar, Jay you met Erina before I did, does she look familiar to you?”</p><p>“Hmmm no but she seems lovely, Ivy and Victoria didn’t like her one bit though.” Said Jacinda as strokes her 5 month baby bump.</p><p>“But doesn’t Ivy and Victoria dislike everyone” said Lucy rolled her eyes as her parents smiled at her.</p><p>“Well your ex gran-mamma very much dislikes this woman, I have never seen a spitting Cobra before, but Victoria did such amazing impression of one.” She giggled remembering on how Erina defended herself and bunt Victoria with embarrassment.</p><p>“She basically told Victoria to fuck off and that her personality matched her equally to an evil stepmother that she wouldn’t be surprised if she was blacklisted from social services… I mean she was basically so close to the truth” Jacinda just watched her daughter burst into laughter as her husband chuckled to himself.</p><p>“No way, I like this woman already. Can’t wait for Alba to meet her new stepmother” Lucy cackled.</p><p>“I mean seriously Ivy insulted Erina in her introduction but then got burnt as Victoria did. Reina got handful with that one for sure”</p><p>“Well either way, I am looking forward to meet her, anyway mum, dad I best be off meeting up with Alba and Robyn.”</p><p>“Well take care of yourself, we love you baby girl” Said Henry as Lucy signed a love heart with her hands to her parents with “I love you guys too” before signing off.</p><p>“hmmm Henry my love, what is going through your head right now”</p><p>“I have this feeling about Erina, she seems and looks so familiar that is making me worried for Reina and Alba”</p><p>“You don’t like her” As Jacinda sits up to look eye to eye to her husband.</p><p>“No, she seems lovely, I don’t know it feels like I'm waiting for the hammer to drop”  </p><p>“I think this is your over-protectiveness coming through. I mean Reina practically raised you as a kid and took on the Sister Mum role with so much ease that Becca and Henry just allowed it.”</p><p>“It made sense to me. Dad was always working at the time and starting up the bar it made sense for Reina to take up that role, I mean Becca love her but she’s more like an aunt to me more than a sister. Even though, how can I not be more overprotective. I am not saying Erina is going to be turned out to be wife beater or anything I just feel like there more to her that doesn’t feel right”</p><p>“Ok so says she has some skeletal in her closet. Everyone has baggage Henry, but it doesn’t define them” Jacinda said holding her husband face as she kissed him on the lips.</p><p>“I know Jace, your right…As usual”</p><p>“Of course, my love that’s why you married me for being Right”</p><p>“Yes, your are the right one for me Jacinda Vidrio Mills, now lets go to bed my love” Henry stood up to pull his pregnant wife for a chase kiss.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, two women was frantically undressing themselves devouring each other with deep raging passion.</p><p> </p><p>“ouch! Jesus woman vampire much” Said Reina, as feathered kisses replaces harsh teeth.</p><p>“hmmm but you are too delicious ‘my queen’” as hands caressed smooth olive skin.</p><p>“I love it when you call me that” Reina pulling her lovers face with both her hands into smothering kiss. Desperate touches, rough kisses and dominating tongues, Until a soft giggle slips through the kiss causing both women to stop and breath leaning into each other and smiling with glee.</p><p>“Good because I am in love with you Reina Mills” Reina just stared at the blond for a split second until lounging into a hug.</p><p>“I love you too” Blonde closes into a smouldering kiss and then “yes”.</p><p>Flash of light burst through the two women, rippling through the city. The Light reached all corners as the too continued without a second thought. Their bodies radiated a halo of light as they continued into the night with their love making, uncaring of the rest of the world.</p><p> </p><p>Meantime at the other side of Hyperion, Henry and Jacinda was brushing their teeth as light breeze and a flash of light hit them. Both slowly turning to each other with toothbrushes still in their mouths as Henry looked in shock, Jacinda just smirked at her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Becca was closing the bar as her daughter walked in with her cousins and another blonde girl called Alice. They entered with a fit of giggles and running jokes as the red head made fun of her daughter in-front of her crush Alice. Everything went silent as the flash of light rippled through the bar and attendees.</p><p>“OH SHIT” Becca stared at her niece, who was as surprised to what was going on. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Welcome to Storybrooke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Deputy Dorothy Gale saw a moving van  pass her on main street this shouldn't be out of the ordinary, But with this sleepy town it definitely was.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, I liked Dorothy and Ruby's episode during canon but I feel like it hasn't been established much. It was such a side lined story that should have had more build up and progress than being slapped in. We wanted Swanqueen so bad that they added this relationship as a band aid. Not good enough CANON!!! Please enjoy Dorothy Gale out put.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a crisp autumn morning; the sun was barely rising as four vehicles broke through the Storybrooke’s barrier. A yellow mustang, a forest green MINI cooper, A black Harley Davidson soft tail and a large rent me Moving van.  All four cars drove through down-town Storybrooke at break of dawn.</p><p>Dorothy Gale has always been an early riser and never changed since her and Ruby married. Ruby was on her first trimester with their second child. As they say true love magic makes beautiful magic. Dorothy Gale was not incredibly talented witch, but she had more control of her magic than she used to be, she hardly uses her magic but when she did, she didn’t expect to be the baby daddy. After her adventures with Ruby in OZ they decided to return to Storybrooke especially when Ruby was carrying Esmerelda.</p><p>Granny and Dorothy got on like a house on fire, especially when it came down to Ruby, she took over her baby mammas role in the dinner during Ruby’s maternity leave. Once Ruby returned, she became the owner and manager of Grannies, as granny retired to be more with her family and take up the mantle of great- great grandmother. As much as she loved working with her wife, she did not want to be working with her wife, this where you find her being a deputy sheriff to Sheriff Swan. Emma went back to her maiden name once Ruby and Dorothy arrived.  Ruby spoke about Emma Swan with sorrow she told her of how she used to be, a fighter, she did not back down or let anyone walk over her especially at the early days with Madam Mayor.</p><p>Ruby noticed the changes of her friend and regretted missing out a lot on the Swan and Mayor adventures. Ruby became best friends with Tink when she arrived back to Storybrooke, this caused a rift between her and Emma’s friendship especially finding out that Tink was carrying the child of Emma incompetent swine of husband, but then again the first time finding out that her husband has been fraying was the time when Emma and herself had to stop a domestic with Killian and Tink causing Tinkerbelle filing an injunction against Hook, to stay away from her and her 3 year old son Liam. She spent an hour listening to her boss crying in her office as her husband was 20 feet’s away behind bars drunk as a stunk.</p><p> ‘This isn’t Emma I knew; you are diluted and miserable version of yourself. How can you not see how crooked he is, he makes the worse version of you and this why your daughter runs to us.’ A delightful intervention Ruby had with Emma during their wedding day as Hook caused another embarrassing scene as usual. Ever since then Emma has not brought Hook to any other events. Hope Jones was spitting image of her mother, Ruby adored Hope, she was everything like her mother used to be, brave, smart, witty and full of joy and a lot like Henry as she was told. Now all Dorothy sees Hope as family like a baby sister to Ruby and her.</p><p>Ruby spoke to David and Snow many times and they are so blinded with their daughter’s unhappiness that when questioned about it. Snow blamed it on Regina and Henry leaving and their disappearance. Everyone knew that Emma was in love with previous Mayor of Storybrooke even Snow like to deny the fact but knew deep down that it was true. Hope said to her once in confident that her Grandparents continue to blind about Emma’s unhappiness is because they know deep down their filled with guilt that they pushed her mum and dad together, than facing the fact that the Evil Queen and Saviour could have been the truest of all love stories. Hope always wondered what it would have been like if her god mother and brother never left Storybrooke behind. How she wished her mum left with them with her in toe. How Regina could have been her mum more than how Emma was right now. Dorothy, Ruby and Granny was pretty much Hopes sanctuary and even when Emma forced her to talk to Archie a few times a week, she would not share what she wanted the most. That her brother and god mother was here to see her grow up, to be raised by the Evil Queen and Saviour. To have parents that loved each other.</p><p>So, this how she found herself on the morning shift walking towards the station to take over the night shifts cover, when she noticed 3 unknown vehicles and a moving truck passing her. A moving truck, no one ever moves to Storybrooke, so instead of calling it in, she got in her cruiser as quick she could to follow it down Mifflin Street. As all vehicles parked in front of the abandoned mansion that has been protected with magic for 10 years. As she parked her cruiser, she noticed a group of them entering the pathway to the mansion.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me, can I help you, this is house is restricted to the care of Sheriff Swan?” As she walked up to the strangers with close grip to her belt just incase she had to pull her gun out.</p><p>“Dorothy, is that you. Dorothy Gale” Said a British accent. Dorothy paled as she realised who it was as she let go of her belt and raised her hands up to prepare for a magical warfare.</p><p>“Zelena, what a lovely surprise” as she stared at her down and then noticing others approaching Zelena, then she noticed a certain blonde.</p><p>“Sheriff Swan, I thought you was on your boat trip with Hope?” Dorothy realised this was not her boss.</p><p>“ergh sorry you must be mistaken I’m not Emma Swan.”  Short haired blonde replied.</p><p>“Hi Dorothy, I’m Henry. Henry Mills. We have not met but this is my mums home Regina Mills”</p><p>“Oh shit your Henry Mills…and Your Regina! Wow your hotter than Ruby described” said the brunette to the other. Henry smirked so did Regina, but the blonde boss lookalike looked ready to throttle her.</p><p>“That’s my wife your talking to so please have some decorum especially to a Queen” said the blonde facing the deputy.</p><p>“Erina my love, I enjoyed the compliment even how unrefined it was, thank you Deputy. How can we help you this morning?” Regina, placing an arm around her wife’s shoulder with a glint in her eye.</p><p>“yes do hurry up with it I want to go to my farm house” Said Zelena</p><p>“I do apologise I didn’t realise who you guys where until Henry spoke up and apart from the red head witch” Dorothy glaring at Zelena. “I am guessing you guys are here to stay and not disappearing for 10 years again?” she said.</p><p>“10 Years?” Henry said.</p><p>“Yeah its 2026” they all looked baffled.</p><p>“We have been cursed for 10 years in Seattle remember, they girls aged but we didn’t. Thank god that means everyone is 10 years older than we are right now. How old are you white witch” said Zelena as she spat out the last 2 words with flare.</p><p>“38 what do you mean they aged but you didn’t and what curse?”</p><p>“We were stuck in a curse, my mum and I was trapped in a curse that stopped us from aging apart from our children.  Literally gran and gramps are going to be older than you mum and ma will be too…wow” said Henry.</p><p>“Hey guys can we go in yet! It’s freezing” they all turned round to see 3 teenagers bored out of their brains.</p><p>“Miss Gale would you like to join us inside, we can catch up in their unless you like to call in the cavalry?” said Regina unwrapping her hold to the blonde.</p><p>“Actually, if you don’t mind if I can call my wife while we go inside?” they all smiled at her with her request.</p><p>“So not the Sheriff” said Zelena with a smirk.</p><p>“I’m actually deputy Sheriff so I can report Sherriff Swan once she is off her holiday time with her family.” Gale knew if she rang her up her boss their will be so much drama before any answers, especially when there is a lookalike of her boss being married to the woman her boss is in love with and they may have teenager daughter that may be a replicate mixture of Regina and Emma Swan. I mean if she was in her boss shoes, she would be crying tearing down walls…Yes breaking this to her boss in a private safe and weapon free environment is best.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Story time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ruby surprised to walk into the Mills Manor with familiar faces... and unexpected arrival</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ruby did not expect a full group of people in the living room staring at her. This is not what she expected for her wife to call her to get to the Mills Manor. She expected a break in or that the magic barrier disappeared, anything but looking at the once feared antiheros of Storybrooke and Henry.</p><p>“How, why huh?!?” Ruby facing Regina and Henry.</p><p>“Eloquent as always Miss Lucas” Regina smirked as she crosses her arms.</p><p>“Hey Ruby, it’s been a long time” as Henry approached Ruby with a bone crushing hug.</p><p>“You were 15 when I last saw you Henry” Ruby holding his face with both her hands as she was laughing and smiling at him.</p><p>“Alternate realms and curses do that to you” chuckled Henry.</p><p>“I have missed a lot haven’t I” Ruby said moving him to a side so she can look at Regina and the others, especially to the short haired blonde and the mini Regina. “definitely missed a lot,” her throat getting dry at this version of Emma.</p><p>“Miss Lucas, I would like to introduce you to Erina Swan-Mills my wife, our daughter Alba Emmalina Swan- Mills. Henry’s wife Jacinda, and my grand daughter Lucy. I know you remember Zelena and Robyn” Regina realised an introduction would be helpful for Ruby.</p><p>“Wow, you have a daughter with Emma” Ruby shocked.</p><p>“Erina, my name is Erina I am nothing like this Emma let’s be clear” Erina standing closer to Regina placing an arm around her wife shoulder. All Ruby could think was ‘overprotective much’.</p><p>“Sorry my apologise, Erina…” staring at her once again and then looking back at Regina. “Their must be a story behind all this”</p><p>“Yes of course, if you like to sit down and I’ll sh…” Regina was interrupted by someone barging into the room.</p><p>“Esme, get back here. I told you no running in without knocking! I am too old chasing after you girl” The elderly woman said as she realised there were to many people in a sitting area. As the little girl ran up to Dorothy while holding her doll up to her mother.</p><p>“You haven’t aged one bit...well that isn’t fair.” Said Granny at Regina, Regina blushed with a smile.</p><p>“aren’t you supposed to be on vacation with Hope?” looking at the blonde holding onto the blonde, as she adjusted her glasses and squinting at the blonde.</p><p>“Granny, that isn’t Emma” Said Dorothy.</p><p>“Well blimey I must be going senile, but your right that isn’t Emma Swan, this one is stockier and less wrinkles. I like the hair” Erina smiled at the older woman who complimented her burnt this Emma Swan.</p><p>“Anyway Granny, Regina was about to tell us what happened to them when they disappeared?”</p><p>“Stoooory -ime” said Esmerelda giggling at her mother.</p><p>“Yes, it is definitely story time” said Henry smiling at the rose cheeked girl in Dorothy’s arms.</p><p>Ruby, Dorothy and Granny was in rapture with the Henry’s and Regina’s recollection of events that occurred during their time away. Esmerelda, got bored in the first 10 mins and was taken away with the teenagers to play and explore the big mansion with Jacinda and Zelena. It was an hour till the story ended but questions and further story telling of Dorothy and Ruby’s was returned. As well of Grannies account on what been going on in Storybrooke before and after Dorothy and Ruby returned. Kathryn was mayor for the first 4 years, soon after Regina left.</p><p>Unfortunately, King George was Mayor for the year until he was impeached soon after Maleficent took over as Mayor and has been currently reinstated her term. Lilly took over the Animal shelter; occasionally, has to work with David keeping professional have been close to impossible due to her animosity she still had for Snow and Charming. Understandable, they are pretty much self righteous kidnappers.</p><p>Snow became Principal of Henry’s old High-school, Regina knew she had to speak to the Charming bunch soon, especially enrolling her daughter, niece, and granddaughter into their senior year of high school. She was not surprised that Killian had another child, unfortunately, she was startled that Tinkerbelle carried his spawn. Regina knew she will be seeing her old friend soon, maybe even sooner depending how many have noticed the vehicle outside her old house.</p><p>She did not want to think to much about Emma Swan, even though Ruby shared too many details of events that has occurred in her life publicly caused by Hook. She listened carefully about Hope, how she was rebellious towards the Charming’s and to her parents. How she basically idolises the Lucas family as her own. She noticed sadness in her son’s eyes knowing to well that her sister and mother was not in happy place or relationship. Erina, listened intently she also observed both Mills, Regina the most. She knew her wife was hiding her emotions, but her eyes spoke sadness as much Henry did.  She knew coming back to Storybrooke will change everything for her and her family. Especially when the curse broke, she hoped to rekindle the loss she had with her family especially a daughter she missed out in raising.</p><p>Erina, recalls the day vividly when she Regina explained to her daughter that there was a curse cast that Erina was her biological mother as well. Her daughter out of all the girls was raised without magic or knowledge of magical familiarity, so making a non-believer 'a believer' was hard accomplishment. Especially showing some magic that she believed was parlour tricks. She knows her daughter is still weary about magic, but she couldn’t ignore the huge portal that occurred outside the bar that Regina blasted Victoria into, and the magic battle Alba faced to defeat Ivy to save her mum who caste the curse to abandon her. Or the fact that her very own daughter had her heart taking out of her chest by her mother due to the poison that was spreading. To then watch her mother, transfer the poison into the woman that did not raise her.</p><p>However, the poison is still lingering in Erina’s heart, slowly killing her. Magic helped but it isn't going to help forever. She knows time is running out. Then again this why they returned to Storybook to find a cure of this poison, pain to be around her family is increasing within time and won't be long she will succumb to the damaging effects. A sacrifice she is happy to pay to save her own daughter from this fate.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. It's a Prank right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A flashback on the day the curse broke.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“What was that?” Said Alba, looking at her aunt for some guidance on what that light was.</p>
<p>“oow! Jesus was that …T.R.U.E L.O.” Lucy looking at Zelena</p>
<p>“Why are you spelling letters out for?” Alba raising her brow at her cousin</p>
<p>“V.E K.I.S”</p>
<p>“Oh my god Lucy stop that” Robyn interrupting Lucy.</p>
<p>“S” Lucy adding in the last letter then went from guilty to looking innocent.</p>
<p>“Mum what’s going on, was that True love kiss?” Alice went to grab Robyn’s hand.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love it seems my sister has broken the curse” Zelena eyes where soft towards Alba.</p>
<p>“You guys are starting to sound crazy…wait this a prank isn’t it. Damn aunt B, you got me good but you wasn’t that good.” Alba trying to figure it out as logical as possible.</p>
<p>“Alba sweetie, there’s something we need to speak to you about, but I don’t think it’s right for me to say we need to speak to your mothers.” Zelena came around from the bar to come nearer to the girls.</p>
<p>“What do you mean mothers, I have one mum. I mean yeah mum is seeing that Erina chick but she isn’t going to be my mum” Alba looking a bit upset about her mum being in a relationship with someone who wasn’t her dad.</p>
<p>“Alba sweetie, this something..” Zelena went to grab her niece’s shoulders, when a loud scream came out of Alba. Pulled away</p>
<p>“Arghhhhhhhh” Alba hunched over in pain, her body was like it was fire from being touched.</p>
<p>“Alba are you ok,” Lucy putting her hand on Alba’s back but then Alba scrunched away from the touch with more shooting pains.</p>
<p>“Don’t TOUCH ME” Alba screamed with tears in her eyes. “it hurts”.</p>
<p>“Alba” Robyn said with her hands up trying to keep her attention on her cousin.</p>
<p>“No touching but are you ok?” pain was fading away Alba could stand up again wiping the tears from her eyes.</p>
<p>“I feel ok now, I don’t know what that was about?” she said.</p>
<p>“Alba can I test something sweetie? Can you touch me or your cousins?” Zelena said looking with worry.</p>
<p>Alba nodded and went to touch her aunts hand, but once she did her knees buckled in pain and she had to let go. “Arghh, fuck”</p>
<p>“Can you touch your cousins next? I know it hurts sweetie but let us give it a go ok?” So, Alba did the same thing and reached for both her cousin hands and did the same thing buckling over in pain.</p>
<p>“Ok girls back away from Alba, Alice sweetie would it be possible for you to touch Alba please?” Alice was looking genuinely concerned for the brunette and did not want to hurt her as well.</p>
<p>“Please Alice” said Robyn looking at her with wonder. Alice nodded and kneeled next to Alba and touched her face with her palm.</p>
<p>Nothing. Nothing happened this time. No pain, no heat just a cool hand on her cheek. Alba reached the palm with her hand holding with both hands now. Nothing no pain, just soft skin on skin. She smiled at Alice and “thank you” to her before letting the hand go.</p>
<p>“Ok I see. Stand still Alba and look at me” Zelena waved her hand over her body and she lit up like a Christmas tree.</p>
<p>“What is going on here?” Alba said.</p>
<p>“You have been poisoned some-how” Zelena confirming her diagnosed. Suddenly two other people barge into the bar.</p>
<p>“Is everyone ok” said Henry as Jacinda stood to hug Lucy.</p>
<p>“Yes and No, I guess I’m poisoned but how do you know that and what’s with the light tricks?” Alba said. Zelena caught up with Henry and Jacinda on what occurred with Alba.</p>
<p>“Alba sweetie can I touch your hand please?” said Jacinda waiting for Alba to approve, she touched the girls hand. Nothing occurred. No pain like she was expecting.</p>
<p>“Ok sport, is it ok if I tried” said Henry and he reached her other hand. Then a sudden shock and pain occurred with in Alba, she took her hand away from Henry’s touch.</p>
<p>“ow..that hurt” Alba scowled at her uncle.</p>
<p>“Is this a trick or something are you all got an electric buzzer or something” said Alba staring out her blood family.</p>
<p>“No we don’t sweetie but I think it’s time we told you a story” Jacinda said to Alba stroking her shoulders.</p>
<p>“A story I’m a bit too old for bedtime stories Auntie Jay” Alba acting more of her age by the minute.</p>
<p>“It’s our family story Alba, your history sweetie and you should really hear it.” Said Henry.</p>
<p>“Can you take me home uncle Henry, I want to see mum, no offence but I don’t want story time” said stubborn Alba. All three adults looked each other knowing the truth should come from Regina and Erina.</p>
<p>“Ok kid, lets go. Luce you best come home with us tonight. Sleepover cancelled.” Lucy just nodded and hugged Robyn, Alice and Aunt Zelena.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Seeing Tacos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alba returns home with Henry, Erina is introduced into Alba's life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mum should be in, do you guys want to come in?” said Alba with her keys out.</p><p>“Yeah we should best not be rude, right” Said Lucy to her parents. As they just smiled back to Alba.</p><p>Alba, kept thinking of how much of weird night that this becoming. Weird lights and something wrong with her body. Tonight is definitely off, just when she wanted a quiet girls night with her cousins she gets this awkward feeling in the pit of her stomach. Everything feels brighter, her skin was tight and buzzed ever since the light washed over the bar. All she wants to do now is crawl into her covers and not come out till Monday.</p><p>“Sure whatever,” Said Alba entering her keys into the door. As she switched the lights on there was a trail of clothes scattered on the floor. Alba started picking them up.</p><p>“These aren’t mine sorry guys just sit yourself down. I will find mum.” She said has she held the dirty clothes to her chest as she walks towards the bedroom in the small apartment. As she opened her mother’s door.</p><p>“Mum, are you…WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY MUM” as she dropped all the clothes on the floor and walks out of her mums room with the door left a jar. This is when Henry rushed in to see what the yelling was about and noticed his mum with a sheet around her and Erina throwing on a tshirt and pants on. “Henry, get out” said Regina. Henry did what he was told.</p><p>“OH MY GOD!!! I need bleach someone poke my eyes out with hot poker please.” Said Alba as she threw herself on the sofa screaming into the pillow. Jacinda just stood there with Lucy watching Henry running back from the bedroom.</p><p>“Nope, nope don’t go in there” As he waved his arms around.</p><p>“well I did say to stay here” Jacinda rolled her eyes at her husband.</p><p>“Well they did just break the curse made sense to not enter” Said Lucy to her father.</p><p>“Luc stop sounding like a crazy person, no more jokes please its been a weird night already.” Appearing behind the pillow she clutched with intense anxiety.</p><p>“As much as I love my children being in the same roof, can we all remember about knocking” Regina walked in full clothed and makeup free, with a slight blush.</p><p>“I may need therapy again” said Henry</p><p>“Don’t be overdramatic Henry, I used to change your diapers.” Said his mum as he watched him gulp.</p><p>“Sorry about that” Erina walked in clothed looking apologetic to Henry and especially her daughter who sat not looking at them.</p><p>“Mum you broke the curse with true love kiss” Henry said in a whisper and gave his mother hug, then he realised the other issue his sister. He took her to a side to speak to her more privately.</p><p>“Mum how you going to deal with Alba, she’s already denying seeing magic” Henry looking at his sister. As he watched an awkward introduction of his family with Erina.</p><p>“I guess you don’t have your storybook handy” Said Regina.</p><p>“Storybook, mum seriously this isn’t the time for jokes. There’s something wrong with Alba”</p><p>“Arghhhhhhhhh” everyone turned to look at Alba who was hunched with her hand out to Erina. Erina backed away as soon as she had her hand free. Erina was worried, she watched Reina to step in and hold on to her daughter. “No Mum” said Henry. A blast of light pushed out of Alba knocking over Regina and Erina out of the way.</p><p>Alba laid collapsed back on the sofa, passed out.</p><p>Regina landed on top of Erina, everyone standing up was no longer on their feet and on their backs in the small apartment.</p><p>“What was that” Said Lucy, as her mother held her checking over her eldest. As Henry rushed to his pregnant wife. “Are you ok Jay” said Henry as she kissed him.</p><p>“Alba” Regina was about to reach her daughter as Erina pulled her towards her clutching her wife away from their daughter.</p><p>“Get off me Erina, I need to check on Alba” as Erina wrapped her arms around Reinas waste.</p><p>“You can’t I’m sorry my love”</p><p>“Get off me, Alba sweetie wake up” Regina struggled in her wife’s grasp.</p><p>“Mum you can’t touch Alba, she’s been poisoned” As he got his wife up on her feet again, and making sure Lucy was steady on her feet as well.</p><p>“This is Ivy and Victoria fault, the reason why casted the curse” Said Erina in her wifes ear.</p><p>“Any family bond that touches our daughter puts her in extreme pain, so please my love you can’t touch our baby girl” Said Erina realising what just happened. Regina began to cry realising what has occurred to be the truth. Erina cradled her crying wife as she cried alongside her.</p><p>“I am so sorry my love, I am so sorry”</p><p>Jacinda was the only one who could touch Alba, she went up to her make sure she was no injured from the blast. Once she see no injuries, she tried talking to Alba to see if she was able to come into conscience. “Alba sweetie, Alba” pushed her out of her face. “There you are, take it easy sweetie, let’s see those big brown eyes carina.” Alba started to wake from her unconsciousness, staring into her aunts face, seeing her mum staring at her with so much love but sadness in her eyes.</p><p>“Mummy, what’s going on?” said Alba in such quiet innocent tone that reminded Regina of when she was just her little princess looking up at her with big brown eyes.</p><p>“Mi dulce niña, mamá está aquí bebé va a estar bien vamos a hacer esto mejor mi amor” said Regina</p><p>“Quiero respuestas ahora mamá” said Alba looking back at Erina and then back to her mother.</p><p>“What we are going to tell you may bit strange and may sound impossible but I need you to be open minded mi carina.”</p><p>“I’ll try mama”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>mi dulce niña, mamá está aquí bebé va a estar bien vamos a hacer esto mejor mi amor<br/>Translated<br/>my sweet girl, mamma is here baby it's going to be ok we are going make this better my love<br/>Quiero respuestas ahora mama<br/>Translated<br/>I want answers now mamma</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. For my child</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We jump back in time to the alternate enchanted forest and the reason for the curse to cast.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys, seriously apologizing re-editing bits after posting. Pretty much finding little things and correcting them. Realize, why many of you guys have betas. </p><p>Some of the tags are in-exclusive for now. I am still working on the body of the story and I don't want to give to much on what the end game for this story is. Will it be Emma and Regina, Will it be Reina and Erina... lets say still work in progress for now. At the end of the day they are still Emma and Regina. Just different versions of themselves. </p><p> </p><p>Thank you for the comments and hope you enjoy....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>First thing Erina noticed that it was raining outside, thunderstorms startled her awake, but a heavy weight on top of her calmed her. She looked over to see her beautiful wife, snuggled on her side, using her body as a pillow. The baby being due soon has caused Reina to be slightly sleep deprived. So she occasionally sleeps on Erina as her personal pillow, Erina not minded so much she just hates getting up with a stiff neck. She laid there for a while staring out the window, watching the rain soothe her wife. Using her available arm to stroke her wife’s swollen bump, amazed how she got this second chance with life. She knew if it wasn’t for meeting Reina, she would have some point have allowed an assassination to occur.</p><p> </p><p>In this world she lost her true love, lost her Regina, her unborn child and her own mother. Orchestrated all by Cora. Regina’s own mother, took the only light and hope she had. It didn’t start as witch hunt especially her use of magic is known to the lands. One rule for one witch became many others until slaying all unlawful unregistered magic users was ruled. They all know the law of the kingdom any who wish to not follow has handed they’re own fate. Citizens calling her the once evil Princess to Evil Queen, for her high demands on high taxes and high registration fees for those being a witch or the occasional burning of innocent witches who couldn’t afford to register or disapprove. </p><p> </p><p> All because of Cora Mills. All the innocent witches, all the lives taken to capture her finally. Cora shape-shifted to anyone she wanted causing harder to hunt her down with all the illusions she placed to protect herself. So there was plenty of blood shed on her hands, innocent women, men and children dead because of one Witch. Turning her body into ash was not enough, making sure all her followers perished with her as well. Anyone who stood by Cora was slaughtered to the cause. Every cry, every plead, every pray outnumbered by the memory of her wife. Her fire was revenge and once that was fulfilled their nothing but sadness, loneliness and suffering that was warned and preached by many. That was the price to watch the Bitch burn it was worthy price. At the time. Years go by, her years with her youth fading and she counted the days until it ended. Then she smelt it, felt it. Magic that reminded her of sweeter times. And she didn’t expect that magic came into the shape of her wife.</p><p> </p><p>All the evil she has done all the hurt, she knew she couldn’t be redeemed. Then again Reina said the same thing about herself being the Evil Queen, one little boy changed everything for her. That made her want to change too. So maybe she can believe in the impossibilities. Maybe this second chance can be worth while after all. Spending her time with Reina was bitter sweet, they argued more than with Regina. They both had a dark humour that they enjoyed but Reina was softer with others, especially around children. She was quick with her tongue, and did not beat round the bush. Conscientious and closed off, it wasn’t like she was comparing to her Regina but all the good she loved for her wife was when she was not broken and in pain.  Reina knew the pain as she did and that kindled the flame in her chest. Reina herself was still learning to be good, that made it more difficult to not fall in love. Two Evil Queen with so much pain and hurt struggling and learning to redeem on different levels. How can you not think a friendship and love not to be true.  Both stumbling into the possibilities.</p><p>So here is the possibility as she cradles her wifes rounded nurturing belly. How the pain and suffering was worth it. Regrets are far and too many but for all this is worth  it all. Her baby, theirs, ours and forever is all that was whispered through the night.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma is always going to be here for you my beautiful Alba” Erina stroking the bump as she whispered to the bump. “You are my hope, my dream and your ours”.</p><p> </p><p>“Too hot” said Reina who turning over to her other side. All Erina could do was smile at her sleepy wife. For this made a great time to look over some Royal decrees since she can’t go back to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As she mulled over some underlining issues of her kingdom she couldn’t stop thinking about the request her wife offered. “Would you ever want to go to Storybrooke, Henry’s been thinking of returning, and if I am honest I’ve been missing home”</p><p> </p><p>“Home” is this Kingdom Home. When she thinks about it the only thing that feels like Home was Reina. ‘If she can bring her dad with them, I mean would it be fair for him to see his version of himself with his true love. Would it be fair for them being near to Emma and Hook around? No she wont go there, Reina loves her not because they look the same. They’ve gone through this…but seeing Emma again would it, no god no.’</p><p> </p><p>Erina spent the better of 10 mins arguing with herself until she gave up doing any work. As Erina walks towards her chambers she noticed that her guards were no where to be seen. Her chamber door a jar, light streaming from the doorway. She rushed her way in seeing Lady Tremaine holding down her wife as Drizella hovering her hand over her pregnant wife’s belly.</p><p> </p><p>“Get off her now” as she tried to approach them, Erina hit an electrical wall bouncing her back. She started hitting it and that didn’t do anything she attempted magic but still impenetrable.</p><p> </p><p>She saw her wife screaming in pain as the magic from Drizella pouring into her womb. She can’t bare watching.</p><p> </p><p>“Mother, someone’s here for the show!” Said Drizella, Erina kept attempting hitting magic at the barrier.</p><p> </p><p>Green light shined around her wife bump, something unpleasant for sure. As Lady Tremaine let go of Regina and Drizella  moved to speak to Erina.</p><p> </p><p>“We was going to use the poison on Henry, but using it on unborn baby would have been a lot meaningful, wouldn’t you think mother?”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes any one pliant at any demand!” Lady Tremaine staring down at Reina who was gripping in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Disgusting her water just broke, oh what a shock! How did that happen.” Lady Tremaine glaring at Erina.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you want, just leave her alone please?” Erina said with despair not baring to lose her love again.</p><p> </p><p>“We want the curse, and We want it now” said Drizella.</p><p> </p><p>“No, Erina don’t arghhhhhh” She screamed at contraction she had.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes please do Erina, give us the curse or no cure for your baby?”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s the posion? What did you do?” Erina glaring Drizella, as she watched Lady Tremaine patting a washcloth on her wifes for head, pretending she cared.</p><p> </p><p>“Well this very poison allows excruciating pain to the victim when being touched by any familiar relative. Wow just imagine the damage you can do to baby trying to change or feed them” Drizella said smugly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to kill you!”</p><p> </p><p>“No you won’t, now give me the curse.”</p><p> </p><p>“You want the curse fine” Erina made the curse appear in her hand, Drizella let down the barrier to eagerly for then Erina landed a punch to the young witch, and threw her against the other side of the wall with her magic. She did the same thing with Lady Tremaine. She ran towards the bed seeing her wife withering in pain.</p><p> </p><p>“Reina, my love” cupping her wifes face.</p><p> </p><p>“What did they do to our baby?” Erina looked so pained knowing the truth of what will happen to her unborn child once its born. They chance of their baby to survive through the poison at this age not very likely. If she was older, is she was able to stay way or be alert on what was happening to her. She couldn’t bare putting her child at risk at any age but its too much of a risk as an infant. As she was cupping her wifes face she still had the scrap of paper that contained the curse. She had to do this quickly she hadn’t time to waste since the baby is on the way.</p><p> </p><p>Erina transported herself and Reina to their alchemy room. Placing her wife on the comforter she prepared the ingredients that was needed for the cauldron. Trying to recall the right ingredients.</p><p> </p><p>“eye of newt, fang of a venom viper, a tear from a mermaid, that’s everything” said Erina</p><p> </p><p>“the thing you love the most” said Reina “You need to sacrifice the thing you love the most”</p><p> </p><p>Erina looked down and forgot the most important part. Her only loves was in this room, her memories of Regina started all this her love for her. Knowing loving her and not being with her would be the worst pain imaginable and it was she destroyed lives caused devastation due to it. Then it her…Hers and Reina’s memories of them, sacrificing to not raise her daughter with the love of her life, sacrificing the love they have. As she kissed her wife with a passionate kiss, ushered her tears of pain and anguish and laid a tender kiss to her stomach as she kissed her wife’s hands while slipped her wedding band off her finger. Erina went back to the cauldron and whispered the curse into it and threw her wife’s wedding band, as she looked at hers in her hand she made a small wish to return to them. As she threw the last ingredient the magic started to work. She knew this was going to work.</p><p> </p><p>“Reina, come we must go to Henry we have time for the birth before the curse hits them” Holding on to her pregnant wife she transported them to the outskirt of the Kingdom  as the rain falls heavily to their walking destination. Reina was not happy being in the rain with just a cloak on, she moaned all the way to the door. Erina only could do her best with casting the curse and everything. The door opened up, and their he stood in his robe and slippers.</p><p> </p><p>“Mum”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Full circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hey guys. sorry for the Haitus. Life, any way been so long more chapters to come out this week. </p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So how you feeling?” Said Lucy to Alba, as she started to unpack her things. Alba and Lucy sharing a room for now until their parents decide what to do with everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is there to feel, that in the short year in my life feels like a screwed-up fanfiction.  I feel like my life is being written by a total novice and I just want them to stop turning my life upside down!” As Alba landed on her bed in a huff. Luce just looked at her aunt/cousin with understanding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well your taking it better than you did before, less trepidation in your tone” Alba just sniggered at her cousin and throw the pillow at her. They both giggled each other.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you my cousin or my aunt because I don’t know how to define this family tree anymore” said Lucy folding her throw blanket neatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oooh dear God please don’t remind me, it was hard enough that my father is a woman and that he or she never abandoned me but sacrificed herself to protect me….I mean call it cliché but I prefer the Spanish soap operas than my life right now. I mean Murder she wrote is better entertainment than my life, at least Jessica Fletcher knew what she was doing” As Alba waving her hands as she spoke.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“aren’t you too young to be watching 80’s classic, I mean go you with TV pop culture but seriously Murder she wrote. You could have said something more modern like Stranger things or Vampire Diaries…. Too bad our life isn’t like Vampire Diaries you’d be Elana and I be Bonnie your best witch side kick. Being chased after hot adolescent vampires…. At last we aren’t so fortunate!” Said Luce in a daydream.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Damn it Luce all you think about is cute boy’s”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well … We are the cusp of our adolescents and adulthood. Boys are an important factor, that’s where all the cool parties are” Said Luce looking at herself in front of the floor mirror straightening her skirt.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Please my messed-up life right now doesn’t need to feature any romance right now. I guess this is the new norm right now. Mum is been wanting to spend more time with Erina, like a bounding thing. She suggested all of us go camping... seriously Luc can you see me by a camp fire singing ‘kum bay ah’ to my tambourine.” Alba sat up glaring at her cousin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And that Ladies of gentlemen I would love to pay and see” Luce smirked at her aunt/cousin. As she went back to unpacking</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Bite me” Alba sniggered</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now is that a way to speak to your sweet niece”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m out of here, your weird. I don’t care if I’m your aunt you will always be family no matter what label they put me as Luce.” She grabbed the big brown leathered storybook and waved a peace out sign to Luce.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey at least tell me where you are going” Lucy waited for an answer, hoping Alba was still listening as she yelled. Nothing came to pass so she huffed “Rude” and carried on unpacking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alba bounced down the stairs with the big book in hand, she was reading a chapter where her mum and Emma was arguing after Emma chain sawed her Mums tree. For some reason she wanted to see the damage, she wanted to know more about her mum’s life in Storybrooke. She wanted to know where her brother was raised. Still not getting used to the fact her Uncle is her brother. What a joke she thought.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This Emma supposed to be the original saviour, her mother Erina was like a replacement. That must have been awkward. I don’t know how her parent’s could fall in love with the people they originally was in love with and lost. The thought of her mum being  second place holder to Erina doesn’t sit well with her. Same goes with Erina. But the heart wants what it wants unfortunately her life would be totally different if Emma and Regina came together before her mum met her mamma Erina. Would she be born? It’s like the chicken crossing the road theory. All this new information is giving her a headache and just wants to get out of this big house and away from any adults right now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Erina decided to find the tree. The tree is not what she was expecting the one Emma chain sawed was a lot smaller than the ones she’s looking at but it must have grown since then. it made her want to climb, she put the under shirt as shimmied herself up one of the low branches as she got comfortable.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She didn’t know how long she was up there, she got lost in reading more of the book when she heard a voice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“who are you and why are on my tree” a girl about her age with blond hair, she looked a little familiar, but Alba can’t place it.</p>
<p>“This tree?”</p>
<p>“Yes, this tree” What was the question again Alba though ooh right.</p>
<p>“I don’t think it is” Who claims a tree she thought.</p>
<p>“oooh yeah it is” This girl is a way immature.</p>
<p>“No, it isn’t”</p>
<p>“Yes it is” Yes definitely immature.</p>
<p>“what are you five.” Said Alba, glaring down at the blonde girl that interrupted at a good part of the storybook.  </p>
<p>“Pfff I’m a senior thank you very much, what are you a freshman” just great Alba thought.</p>
<p>“Senior actually. Just moved here from Seattle” said Alba, god I miss Seattle.</p>
<p>“You couldn’t have moved here, no body from the outside world moves here” stating the blonde, Alba agreed nobody wants to move here, especially herself, she started to feel frustrated with the blonde who seemed to be patronizing her.</p>
<p>“Are you crazy or something” as Alba lifted herself up to be standing onto the branch, trying to keep her balance, while holding her uncle’s book…No her brother’s book. God damn it again she thought.</p>
<p>“I am not crazy and get out of my tree!” Blonde raising her voice. Oh no she didn’t just raise her voice Alba started to not like this demanding girl.</p>
<p>“You mean this tree” Said the Alba as she dropped her book to the ground and turned away from the blonde as she precociously back flipped off the branch and landed gracefully poised. All the Blonde could do was gape at the brunette.</p>
<p>Alba was not intimidated. She may be an inch taller and have blonde hair and may look like she can handle in a fight. Alba was scrappier and street wise. She’ll take on this blonde and piss on her territory if she had to.</p>
<p>“I’m Hope Jones and welcome to Storybrooke” the blonde drew out her hand for a handshake. That name she heard of it before Hope Jones, Jones, Jones nope no idea who that is she thought.   </p>
<p>Alba just stared at her with contempt and walked around the blonde, checking her from behind trying to analyse who this blonde was. Ignoring the irritated glare from the blonde.</p>
<p>“Rude much...” said Hope as she faced the Alba.</p>
<p>Alba doesn’t need to justify herself to her, she best starts going home she thought, it looked like it was about to rain. She smirked at the blonde and started backing away towards the entrance she found. But for the benefit of pleasantries</p>
<p>“Names Alba”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Who do you think you are?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hope was not in a good mood at the start and after the ‘Alba’ incident made it even more volatile. No one ever comes to Storybrooke, you can leave but no one comes in unless your originally from here. So…who did she think she is.</p><p> </p><p>Hope entered Grannies expecting to see Ruby at the counter, all she was Stacey.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Stace, where is Rubes?” catching the tall red head attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Something about City council business, Dorothy came to collect her 20 mins ago, just missed them honey” as she continued to pour a cup of coffee for Smee.</p><p> </p><p>“Great” huffed Hope as she walked back out. If Ruby and Dot are at city council meeting, then that means Granny and Doctor Hopper will be there too. The only other people she didn’t mind sharing space. Everyone else just irritated her. So why didn’t mum know about the city council meeting, she always goes to them whether she wanted it or not. Mayor was very persistent making sure local law force are up to do with town business, it’s the days she can just get a way with shit as mum can’t bug her every 5 mins. She must have forgot but that can’t be right its emailed and reminded on her work email, it comes up as an annoying notification on her phone. She wondered what the meeting was about. She decided to go into the Police department since her mum is at home she can bug and annoy Sean and Ruffio about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooh it’s young blood” Ruffio high fiving the Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruffio still think you’re a cool kid” Said Sean looking up from his report.</p><p> </p><p>“Never stopped Sean my man, so Hope here to give us some local gossip? Whats the juice out there?” Said Ruffio sitting back down on his desk.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a council meeting today?” said Hope,</p><p> </p><p>“No they shouldn’t be your mum would be attending if she did, Dorothy never said anything this morning” said Ruffio, Sean cleared his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually Rufus, she did mention an emergency meeting to me that any issues to message her and not the Sherriff since she is till on holiday leave” he grabbed his cup of coffee before putting back down.</p><p> </p><p>“So there’s an emergency city council meeting that my mum doesn’t know about” said Hope staring at Sean</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, since Dorothy is deputy Sheriff she can step in council meeting if Head Sherriff is not on duty and will be briefed as soon as she is back on duty” Sean looking back at Hope.</p><p> </p><p>“Even if there’s a stranger walking around Storybrooke will she be informed when she returns after the stranger could possible a serial killer?” Both deputies looked at her like she had two heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a stranger in Storybrooke Hope?” Said a familiar voice. All turned towards the entrance door. Emma Swan stood with a cup of take-out cup, her long blonde hair flattened out straight. Wearing her tight blue jeans with bootcut heels and flowery draped shirt that looked like it came from grandma Snow closet. It looked like a florist projectile vomit hideous flower patterns on her, luckily she was wearing her winter coat over it. At least to hide the shame.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope is there a reason why you’re here?” staring down her youngest child.</p><p> </p><p>“well why you’re here your on holiday leave?” Hope folded her arms standing and preparing to sulk.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was so supposed to spending it with my family, but someone had to walk out this morning, so please tell me why are you here?” Hope knew her mum was not standing down on this.</p><p> </p><p>“Ruby is at an emergency council meeting and I thought it was to do with the strange girl I saw this morning. She said she came from Seattle and now one ever comes to sleepville. So, I was getting suspicious, especially when you never mention about a council meeting and Dorothy said to Sean that this meeting was an emergency and I wanted to know if it was about this stranger” Hoped then finally caught a breath.</p><p> </p><p>As she did, she watched her mother turn straight out of the department. It was obvious she wanted to know why she was not notified about an emergency meeting. Especially if there is a stranger in Storybrooke. Civilian safety is priority and she wanted answers why she wasn’t informed about a meeting.</p><p>Hope followed her mum out, catching up to her. She didn’t expect to see her mum like this about an emergency council meeting. But then again, she would be pretty annoyed if she was not told about it especially when she is a head figure of Storybrooke.</p><p> </p><p>“Hope you need to go home, I am going to this council meeting without you”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so mum as a civilian of Storybrooke I should be informed about this stranger danger issue” Emma stopped walking and held her daughters’ shoulder, facing eye to eye to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Once I know, I will tell you Hope, but at this moment you don’t need to go with me ok. I will tell you all about it a dinner.” Giving her best Emma smile, but Hope saw through it like she usually does. Her mum was scared. You can see it in her eyes, since Henry and Regina left there was no monsters or fights of magic or anything fun happening. It was like they took the adventure with them. Since mum is the only magic being apart from the fairies it is upon her to fix whatever magical problems occurs and she hasn’t done that since Regina left.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got magic to mum, if you need back up I can be...”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Hope I don’t want you to be in any part of this. You may have magic but you’re not properly trained”</p><p> </p><p>“So, train me”</p><p> </p><p>“We talk about this Hope, I don’t want you using magic, you don’t need to. You’re not the Saviour”</p><p> </p><p>“And you are? Maybe you are…But…Who do you think are? You haven’t been a Saviour in years so don’t lie to me. All these stories people told me about you when you arrived here in Storybrooke amazed me and shocked me that your not that person anymore. You haven’t been a Saviour, not for me and not for yourself!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope”</p><p> </p><p>“No mum, I am right, and you know I am.” Hope walked away from her, she had enough arguing with her mum. She is sick and tired listening to her excuses; she knows her mum is miserable, but she chooses to stay for what. If she left, then mum can leave to. If she shows her mum she can leave Storybrooke then she’ll follow her only child left and abandoned her sham of a marriage and this boring town. Then they can find Henry and Aunt Regina, they can be a real family.  </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>